Crossing Paths
by joel.underwood.5
Summary: Both on business trips, Sonny runs into Will at a hotel.


_A/N: Just a little nudge from my muse. I claim nothing of the Days of Our Lives properties, save for what my imagination can do to them._

Sonny Kiriakis is sitting in the opulent lounge of the 4 star hotel in which he's staying. He's poring over all the notes he has taken from all his previous meetings, but finding it difficult to keep his eyes open, and his mind focused on his task.

The soothing touch of fingers in his hair begins to relax him further. He freezes as his eyes pop open. He should not be feeling that long familiar touch here, now.

Sonny rises from his chair and turns around. **"Who the h-"** He sees the very owner of that familiar touch. Those cobalt blue eyes above prominent cheek bones and plump, oh-so-kissable lips. Will Horton is sitting on the back of his now vacated chair; one leg thrown casually over it. He's wearing a rose-pink dress shirt with an indigo-blue tie, under a navy suit. Those lips stretch into a broad smile.

"**Hi, Sonny. Nice to see you; a really nice surprise." **Will takes in the image before him. Sonny's thick, dark hair is slightly mussed and his chocolate-brown eyes are very alert. He's wearing a wine-colored polo with black sleeves and collar and a pair of black slacks.

Both men step toward each other. Will's arms are outstretched, but Sonny pauses for a moment. He takes Will's right hand in his and gives Will a peck on the lips. Sonny swallows slowly when he sees the hurt in Will's eyes, but Sonny manages a feeble smile.

"**It is awesome to see you, Will. What are you doing here?"**

Frowning a little, Will replies, **"This is where I'm staying for the night. This is my final stop on my book-signing tour."**

Sonny's eyes light up and his incredible smile appears. **"Oh, yeah. The second book of your second best-selling series. I'm sorry. I got so busy with my little project that I lost track of time." **He catches Will's eyes with a look of pride and fondness. **"Who would've thought that fictionalizing your mother's misadventures would be something everyone would want to read?"**

Will's smile returns. **"The trick was to make her sympathetic to the readers. Ending **_**The Affections of Sandra Hawthorne**_** by having Sandi move away with her husband Edward DiFalco was icing on the cake."**

"**And that more than proved to you what I've known all along, Will. You are a good writer and now you are on your second series which is proving just as popular."**

"**Thanks, Sonny. I guess it has been proven to me that my first magazine article wasn't a fluke."**

"**Seriously, Will? There was so much interest in Sandi's son Robert that you had to start **_**Sandi's Boy, Rob Hawthorne**_**."**

Again, Will grins, but lowers his eyes, then flicks them back to Sonny. **"On this tour, there are so many questions and speculations on Rob's new friendship with Vinnie Kosta." **

Sonny's eyes fairly glow. **"Vinnie Kosta, huh? Does Rob enjoy sex as much as his mother does?"**

Will's smile disappears, and he hangs his head. Then, he cocks his head as he looks back up at Sonny. **"Maybe. But enough about the best-selling author." **Will swings around and slides into the vacated chair as Sonny takes the seat across from Will. **"What about you? Sonny Kiriakis, the proud owner of a chain of nightclubs across the U.S. Hey, aren't you supposed to be opening 2 in the U.K., soon?"**

Sonny chuckles and gestures to the notes still strewn across the table between them. **"That explains why I'm here. After you left and with the kids off doing their own things, I was feeling lonely and a little sorry for myself. Then, I realized that I needed to get ready for the club openings in London and Paris. After that, I decided I should check out all my clubs. I just drop in to see how they are doing and meet with the managers. I've had a few surprises and a couple of disappointments. I've checked into this hotel for the night, but I wanted to go over my notes before going to my room. If I go there now, I'll just crash."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Will and Sonny are now in the hotel bar. They have both enjoyed a cocktail or three.

"**I did not."**

"**Yeah, you did, Will. You called me a glorified barista."**

"**Okay. Well, back then, I just lashed out when I felt insecure. I hope I've grown out of it."**

Sonny flashes a quick smile. **"Yeah, you have. All that writing about Sandi Hawthorne has really sharpened your sarcasm and your timing of it."**

Will tips his glass toward Sonny. **"Do you still keep a list of all the things I do that irritate you?"**

Sonny looks stunned for a moment, but ducks his head and pinches the bridge of his nose. **"Yes. Yes, I do, but it has been revised as our relationship has progressed."**

"**Oh. Am I ever going to see it?"**

"**Probably not, Will. Most of it is just trivial stuff that you can't help doing any more than I can help it getting under my skin."**

"**Okay. I understand. Hey, I remember a time you really made me mad. We were on that trip to Greece and you decided you didn't want to touch me."**

"**Will! You might want to cut back on your drink and concentrate. That wasn't me, remember? That was cousin Demitri!"**

Will sits back as he slowly smiles. **"Ah, yes. Your oh-so-handsome cousin."**

Sonny's brow furrows in concern. **"Will, did you actually find Demitri attractive or are you saying that because he and I look so much alike.?"**

Will gives a low giggle. **"Sonny, I found him attractive because he looks so much like you!"**

Sonny sets his lips in a grim line and his voice deepens with a hard edge as he says, **"So much alike, he decided to kidnap me to take over my life and get away from his 2 fiancées and various girlfriends." **He takes a swallow from his glass and flicks his eyes to Will's. **"You never did explain just how you figured him out."**

Will takes a few moments to pinpoint his memory through his alcohol-induced haze. He closes his eyes and runs his index fingers up the sides of his nose. **"Demitri was an excellent tour guide through Greece. He started to puzzle me just then, because Greece was one country of which you had little experience. But, he then swept me off my feet when wining and dining me. He was very romantic."**

"**Will! How far off your feet were you swept?"**

Will grins and his eyes crinkle at the corners. **"Relax, Sonny. That's as far as your very straight cousin could go. He had near-panic attacks whenever I made advances. I tried everything to seduce my husband."**

Sonny's eyes darken as he slowly licks his lips. **"E-Everything?"**

"**I finally put it all together one night out to dinner. I realized that his eyes were everywhere but on me! Then it dawned on me that he was watching nearly every woman in the restaurant. I got up from my seat, sat on his lap, and kissed him. He immediately stiffened and not in the way you would have. I finished the kiss, looked deep into his eyes, and demanded to know where my husband was!" **

Sonny's brow smooths out and his stunning smile returns. **"That's when the both of you showed up to release me!" **He takes Will's hand and begins to thumb circles on the back of it. He stops when Will looks down at their hands and, again, frowns.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Their rapport has returned as they dine together. They eat their meals discussing their entire history together. They share a huge slice of red velvet cake as their conversation turns to the children.

"**Yeah, I got Gabi pregnant, but you delivered Arianna!"**

Pride shines from Sonny's eyes. **"As soon as she started crying and opened up those blue eyes, I saw you. I was as in love with her as I was with her father. What about you? I saw your face when I put Kristoff in your arms."**

"**Yeah, I do understand. When I saw his dark hair and dark eyes, I was done for. I'm just so glad we were able to afford a surrogate for you."**

"**Will, have you remembered to call them this trip?"**

"**I did, but you know how it is. Ari is busy trying to finish her psych degree. And Kristoff is a teenager and it's summer vacation."**

"**Kristoff is where he loves most. My parents are letting him stay at the mansion." **Sonny takes a bite of cake and tips his fork toward Will.

"**Did you remember to tell your mom that Kristoff is not allowed to take girl friends above the first floor? Wow, our son and seventeen bedrooms." **Will runs both hands through his hair.

"**Oh, Mom knows. She has three other sons; you know. I'm so glad I had my own place when we started seeing each other." **Sonny smiles mischievously, but Will drops his eyes. **"Will, babe, what is wrong?" **he asks in dismay.

"**Sonny, why didn't you hug and kiss me when we greeted each other, earlier?"**

"**Is that what's wrong? I'm so sorry, Will." **Sonny takes Will's left hand in his own and both husbands look at their rings. **"I was selfish. I wanted to be with Will Horton, my husband. I didn't want to call attention to us and lose you to the fans of celebrity author, _W. H. Kiriakis_." **He lifts Will's hand to his lips and kisses it.

Will's eyes smolder. **"Sonny, let's take this to my room." **They both drop money on the table and abruptly depart.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Will and Sonny exit the elevator, Sonny tries to keep a smirk from Will's notice. When they stop so Will can unlock his door, Sonny's eyes dart to the door across the hall. Will turns back to Sonny after closing the door behind them and Sonny steps up to Will, places his hands on both sides of Will's face, and draws him into a deep kiss.

When Will breaks the kiss, Sonny says, **"Hi, Will. It really is a nice surprise running into you here." **and unleashes his smile.

Will throws his arms around Sonny's neck and starts kissing him again. Swiftly, Will pushes Sonny down on the loveseat and climbs on top of him. Will's shirt is hastily unbuttoned and Sonny's polo disappears.

Sonny breaks a kiss and pulls back just enough to see Will's face. **"What is your day like, tomorrow?"**

Will's eyes grow wide at the question. **"Uhmm. I have one late morning radio interview, then I go home."**

"**I have an idea. Why don't you get cleaned up, get what you need for tomorrow, and come to my room. That way, I can get cleaned up, too. In the morning, you can just get out of my bed, get ready and leave. My meeting is mid-afternoon. We can meet up at the airport and fly home together in time for dinner at the Brady Pub."**

"**That sounds excellent! Where's your room?"**

"**Right across the hall." **Sonny points to the door.

Will gives Sonny a kiss and starts stripping for a shower. Sonny slowly picks up his shirt while watching his husband reveal himself.

Sonny emerges from the bathroom wearing only a towel. Sitting at the desk is Will who is looking at Sonny's open laptop.

"**Planning to take over my clubs, Will?" **Will looks up and Sonny can clearly see the effect his state of undress has on his husband.

"**Sorry, Sonny. I was just looking at your itinerary. There were two other cities we were in at the same time."**

"**Really? That's interesting." **Sonny saunters up to Will and places his hands on his hips, as Will rises from the chair. Will takes Sonny into a full-on, tongues-at-war kiss and his hands slide around his husband's waist.

Sonny's towel slips to the floor, followed by the terry-cloth robe Will was wearing. Sonny's hands roam down Will's chest and around his waist to his backside. The two men are in mirrored positions as they kiss their way over and onto the bed.

Sonny's lips leave Will's lips and he starts kissing and licking his way down Will's jaw and throat. At the same time, he begins caressing Will's sculptured torso. Sonny's hands halt at Will's navel and the start of his pleasure trail. Sonny lets his lips and tongue follow the same route down Will's body that his hands just took.

Will moans out, **"S-S-Sonn-nny!"**

Sonny is pumping Will to full hardness, but promptly slows down. **"Oh, crap, Will! I'm sorry. I sure wasn't planning on encountering you. I have no supplies."**

Will looks up at Sonny and a shy smile graces his face. He picks up an object from the bed close to his side. **"I-I've been gone for nearly a month. I started yearning for my husband, especially in all those big, lonely hotel beds. I bought something to help me out." **He hands Sonny a tube of gel.

Sonny smiles, gives Will a kiss, and takes the tube. He quickly resumes his previous activity. He lowers his mouth over Will's shaft At the same time, he spreads some of the lubricant on his fingers and begins preparing his husband.

Sonny moves to kneel at Will's side. **"Will, would you like to get me ready to make love?" **He offers the tube to him.

Will takes it and squeezes some gel on his hand. He uses both hands to apply it to Sonny. Sonny rolls his eyes back and closes them. He moans deeply and a shudder runs through his entire body. Will gives his husband a gentle clutch and notes how he already is. **"Sonny, now!"**

Sonny climbs between Will's legs. He looks down at the beautiful man below him and his chest swells with love for his husband. Then, he leans forward, enters Will, and begins to make love to him.

As he nears his climax, Sonny reaches down to take hold of Will. He brings them both briskly to orgasm. Sonny kisses Will's nipple and rolls off him. He looks up at the ceiling with shining eyes and a huge grin. **"I have missed you. I love you,Will, so much." **He gets up on one elbow to look at Will.

"**I love you, too." **Will gives Sonny a warm kiss, and gets out of bed. He retrieves Sonny's discarded towel and cleans them both up. He slips back under the covers and looks deeply into Sonny's eyes. **"Next time, we should coordinate our business trips so that we can get together frequently."**

Sonny's eyes gleam and his smile is incandescent. **"That sounds awesome!" **Sonny kisses Will passionately and they embrace each other. Soon they are asleep.

_**THE END**_

_All comments welcome._


End file.
